


Anisette

by AWorldOfMyOwnCreation



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Bartender Yibo!, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWorldOfMyOwnCreation/pseuds/AWorldOfMyOwnCreation
Summary: “What do you want?”“You.”“For one night?”“No.”“Fuck buddy?”“No.”“Then what?”
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo & Xiao Zhan | Sean, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Comments: 4
Kudos: 238





	Anisette

It was 30 minutes before closing time, only a handful of people still present in the famous lounge bar _Trinity_. The angelic voice of the last singer of the night a soothing sound resonating around the room. Business men were wrapping up their meeting, the ladies were getting ready to leave, a man was paying for his and his date’s tab.

The bartender finished serving his last drink, blatantly ignoring the customer’s attempt of small talk by turning around and picking up a glass and a towel, proceeding to do his pre-closing routine of cleaning his station.

When the last note of the music faded, he filled a glass with one of his new concoction for taste-testing, finishing just in time for the singer to take a sit on the stool directly in his line.

“Still no luck, Yibo?”

Yibo breathed out a sigh and placed the glass in front of her, meeting her gaze with a blank look.

The pretty singer let out a chuckle before taking a sip of her drink. “Amazing as always, didi.”

“Zhou Xun-jie...”

Zhou Xun shook her head at the younger man. “I really don’t know what help you expect from me. It’s been 2 weeks, Wang Yibo. I thought by now you’ll be over your crush. You saw the man once. You didn’t even interact with him!”

The younger fought the urge to pout. The thing is, she was right, he doesn’t know anything about the man, not his name, not his occupation, all he has going for him was the attraction and pull he felt when the man walked past the counter while he was serving a drink. But despite that, something in his gut kept pushing to find him. And he’ll be dammed if he didn’t do just that, no matter how impossible it was.

Zhou Xun sighed in exasperation when she saw the stubbornness in his eyes, knowing it was a losing battle arguing with the younger when he’s determined, she let it go.

“Well,” she exclaimed in false cheer after finishing her drink, “I’ll be going now. Be careful on your way home and make sure to lock up properly.”

Yibo gave a nod in response. He gave the room a once over, seeing that he was the only one left, he pulled out his phone and connected it to the speaker before leaving his station to clean the place up, his body swaying with the beat of the music. So immersed in his task, he failed to hear the footsteps coming towards him.

When the music suddenly stopped, he paused and blinked up in confusion.

“Wha—Fuck!”

Yibo squeezed his chest in an attempt to stop his heart from beating out of it after the fright he experienced from seeing someone perched on a stool.

“Hi.”

When he was finally calm enough to really look at the stranger properly, the fast beating of his heart started again, for a different reason.

Sitting there wearing a suit similar to the one he first saw him in, was the man he’s been looking for, the man he didn’t think he’ll ever see again without being a downright stalker. With the opportunity presented to him, Yibo took it willingly and gazed at the man from head to toe, eyes lingering on the mole just below his lower lip. _I want to lick that mole_.

Yibo watched in fascination as the man’s face turned a bright red color, not even feeling any shame for saying his thought out loud.

“It’s inappropriate to say something like that to a stranger.”

Yibo smirked, not missing the way the man’s gaze dropped to his lips. “Then let’s not be strangers. I’m Wang Yibo.”

The man threw his head back and laughed. Yibo felt his heart flutter at the sound.

“Wow! That was smooth,” he complimented, “do you flirt that hard with all the strangers you meet here? That’s bad for business you know.”

Yibo walked closer to him until they were within arms-reach. “I don’t flirt. People flirt with me.”

The man scoffed, “Trust Ji Li to hire an egomaniac for a bartender.”

The words were said without any heat, so Yibo didn’t take it personally. “You know my boss?”

It was the man’s turn to smirk, “Yes. I know him.”

It didn’t take long for Yibo to guess what the smirk was for. “You’re one of the Trinity.”

Yibo has only been working in the lounge for 6 months, he knew that it was owned by three people, hence the name, in his six months working there, he’s only met Ji Li and Cao Yuchen.

“I’ve been working here for half a year... and I’ve only just met you now?”

The man let out a giggle at the incredulous tone. “I rarely come here. There are other business I’m busy with.”

“What kind of business? By the way, you still owe me your name.”

“I don’t owe you anything,” was the man’s retort, “in fact, we should probably talk about how you basically allowed a stranger to linger here past closing time.”

“You wouldn’t be a stranger if you tell me your name,” the bartender pointed out, fighting back the urge to laugh at the look on the man’s face. “How about I make you a drink while you scold me for my shortcomings as an employee?”

Yibo knew the man wasn’t immune to his flirting, the interest and amusement in his eyes shining as brightly as his smile, the tension between them palpable. With one last look at the man, he made his way behind the counter, pulling out one of the shiny glass and preparing one of the concoction he was most proud of.

“If you manage to impress me with whatever you’re making, I might just tell you my name.”

Yibo’s eyes flashed at the challenge. “Is that all?”

The man raised an eyebrow.

“I can find out your name easily now that I know what to ask. I want something else.”

His eyes narrowed, “What?”

“Your number... wait, no... I can get that quite easily too...” Yibo pretended to think while pouring the drink. “I want you on my bed,” he slid the drink towards the gaping man, “preferably naked.”

Yibo cradled his chin on his hand, waiting for the man to get his bearings back. “Drink up.”

The man narrowed his eyes in annoyance at the smug look on the other’s face. “You...” he hissed.

Yibo smirked, “Me. Drink up and give me the verdict.”

“Is that how you talk to your boss?!” the man complained, lower lip jutting out in a pout.

Yibo’s eyes immediately dropped down. “Drink up,” he said, eyes not moving away from temptation.

The man gave him a show, running his tongue across his lips before putting it on the rim, head thrown back a little as he gulped it down in one go. When he put the glass down, the man behind the counter was staring at him with barely concealed lust.

“Well?”

The man pursed his lips, smirking when he got the reaction he was expecting. “Come here, Wang Yibo.”

Yibo didn’t hesitate. He stopped in front of him and waited, body thrumming in anticipation.

“Xiao Zhan.”

Yibo went willingly when the man—Xiao Zhan—grabbed his wrist and pulled him closer until he was straddling him, smirking down seductively as he settled comfortably in his lap, his arms wrapped around his neck.

“Can you wait until we get to your bed?” Xiao Zhan teased, one hand massaging the back of his neck, the other running slowly up and down his back.

“Can you?” the younger shot back.

“No.”

Their lips clashed together frantically. Yibo didn’t waste any time in shoving his tongue inside the other’s mouth, groaning at the sweet taste. He grabbed a handful of hair and tilted his head back to get better leverage, his tongue mapping out the hot cavern willingly accepting his assault.

He hummed appreciatively against Xiao Zhan’s mouth when he felt his hand drop to his ass, the hand wrapped around the back of his neck tightening, making him gasp.

“Yibo...” Xiao Zhan breathed out when they pulled apart for air.

Yibo licked at the mole that’s been tempting him, and started mouthing his jaw, licking at the tendon running down his neck, teeth grazing just enough to make the older man shiver. “Zhan-ge, I want you,” he whispered against his neck.

Xiao Zhan bit his lip and pulled Yibo’s head away from his neck to meet his gaze, letting out a groan at the sight of the younger’s face. His eyes were blown wide with arousal, lips glistening and swollen. “You look so...”

Yibo smirked, his smugness rolling off him in waves. “Ravishing? Gorgeous? Good enough to fuck?”

Xiao Zhan met his eyes with a blank stare. “You are so vain.”

“I have every reason to be,” Yibo quipped, fingers working deftly to untie the older’s tie. When he pulled the cloth off, his brows raised suggestively, “You want our first time to be vanilla or...” he trailed off with a crooked grin.

Xiao Zhan swallowed audibly. “First time? What makes you think there’s going to be a next time?” he challenged.

Yibo’s grin widened, he grabbed the man’s jaw and leaned in, lips hovering against his. “Because I’m going to fuck you so hard you’ll be ruined for anyone else by the time I’m done with you.”

Their next kiss was filthier than the last, Xiao Zhan’s own tongue wrapping around Yibo’s, the sound of it along with their labored breaths a huge contrast against the quiet of the bar. Yibo rolled his hips against the hardness he could feel below, using the counter to keep from falling off. Xiao Zhan groaned and grabbed his waist, pulling him down harder against his erection, their lips not once pulling away.

Xiao Zhan’s coat hit the floor along with Yibo’s vest, Yibo’s bowtie the next to come off. The older unbuckled his belt and stuck his hand in, smirking against his mouth when he let out a hiss.

“You’re so hard, baobei,” Xiao Zhan muttered, the endearment slipping out without a care. He squeezed the hard length in his hand, enjoying the open mouthed gasp his action got. “I want to fuck you. I want to see what you look like when you’re being wrecked.”

Yibo threw his head back and fucked against his fist. “You can...” he gasped out, “fuck me later.”

“Is that your tactic to get me on your bed?” Xiao Zhan mused, using his thumb to press against the bulbous head, pre-come gushing out, making it easier to glide his hand up and down his dick, the wet sound arousing him more. He leaned in and wrapped his lips around the prominent adam’s apple of the panting man, sucking it into his mouth as he worked him faster.

“F-Fuck...” Yibo moaned out loud, pressing Xiao Zhan’s face against his neck. “Zhan-ge... fuck, Zhan-ge...”

Xiao Zhan mouthed his neck, the need to mark him making him suck bruises along the pale skin.

“Ge...” Yibo panted. “Gege, you need... you need to stop...” he grabbed his wrist, noting with delight how small and delicate his wrist look wrapped around his hand. “I don’t want to come yet.”

Xiao Zhan connected their lips eagerly, trading soft and hard kisses as Yibo calmed his body down until the need to come was just a pleasant buzz on his mind. With one last bite of his lower lip, Yibo pulled back and stood, eyes immediately drinking in how debauched the other man looked, his hair in disarray, erection tenting his pants, four buttons unbuttoned, lips red and bitten. He was a vision.

“Zhan-ge is the most gorgeous and sexiest man in the world,” Yibo declared, dragging a finger down his exposed chest, watching in satisfaction as the skin turned red, “a mere mortal like me can’t even compare.”

“Y-You—” Xiao Zhan stuttered, hiding his flaming face from the younger. Whining pitifully when Yibo tugged his hands off his face and made him look at him.

“Xiao Zhan, I want to fuck you. I’m _going_ to fuck you.”

Xiao Zhan stared at him incredulously, eyes wide, “Here?”

Yibo began unbuttoning his shirt, lips quirking up as the older man watched him strip. “Yes. Here.”

Xiao Zhan didn’t bother hiding how pleased he is with the view, biting his lip while palming the erection straining against his tight pants, eyes ranking appreciatively at the masterpiece in front of him. “Where do you want me?”

Yibo growled and practically hauled the man off the stool, pulling him behind the counter where he lifted the man on. Xiao Zhan wrapped his legs around his hips, pushing his hard-on against his clothed erection.

“Wang laoshi, don’t tell me you hide scandalous things here. I’m gonna have to fire you if you do,” the older man teased, one hand wrapped around the back of his head, the other sliding down his abs, giggling lightly when the muscle clenched underneath his palm.

“Don’t worry, gege.” Yibo grabbed his hand and brought it up his lips, sucking two fingers in, tongue playing with the appendage, his eyes not leaving the lust filled ones of the other.

“Yibo.”

Xiao Zhan pulled his fingers out of the wet heat to start unbuttoning his shirt. Yibo caught his lips in a bruising kiss while he strip the man off his pants.

“Aahhh~”

Xiao Zhan threw his head back when Yibo immediately dropped down his knees to engulf his length inside his mouth. Bracing an arm behind him, he used his other hand to grab the back of Yibo’s head, keeping him in place.

Yibo bobbed his head up and down the hard dick, tongue licking off the pre-come leaking from the slit. Yibo cupped his balls and gave it a squeeze, smirking at the punched-out gasp the older let out. He looked up and met Xiao Zhan’s gaze, without looking away, he opened his mouth wider to take more of him in, sucking loudly and obscenely as he got off the sound of the man’s pleasure.

“Oh, fuck! Yibo!” Xiao Zhan moaned. He let out a loud yelp when he felt a tongue lick his hole. Throwing his head back, he wrapped a leg around Yibo’s neck and rode his tongue, pulling his head closer still as Yibo continued to fuck him with his tongue, his hand not stopping from jacking him off. “Baobei! Baobei! Ahhh~”

Yibo groaned against the man’s hole, gripping at his own erection to relieve the ache. Xiao Zhan was loud, not bothering to hide how much pleasure he’s in. Yibo loves it. He pulled back and stroked the man’s thigh comfortingly when he whined from the loss of contact. Pulling out a bottle of Anisette from the cupboard, he faced the man and grinned wickedly.

“You’re... you’re going to use that?”

Yibo cackled like a gremlin—which was something Xiao Zhan never thought he’d find endearing—and popped the bottle open. Xiao Zhan shivered at the brush of finger against his hole.

“Ge...” Yibo breathed out, watching his index finger disappear inside the man’s entrance, his hole sucking his finger in.

Xiao Zhan groaned at the slight burn, body relaxing against the familiar intrusion. Yibo fucked his finger in and out of his body, mouth licking and sucking on a nipple.

“Oh~”

Yibo smirked. “Found it.”

Xiao Zhan started thrashing below him when he added another finger and began fucking him, hitting his prostate head-on until the man was screaming from the abuse. When Xiao Zhan started screaming for him to fuck him. Yibo pulled his fingers out and met the man’s inebriated gaze. “I don’t have condoms, ge. But I’m clean, I haven’t been with anyone since I got tested before working here.”

Xiao Zhan blinked lazily at the younger man. “If you don’t start fucking me, I’m going to bend you over and fuck _you_ instead.”

Yibo groaned loudly, dropping his head on the man’s shoulder. “You’re going to kill me, Xiao Zhan.”

“Bo-ge~ Fuck me, bo-ge~”

Yibo sunk his teeth on the man’s shoulder in retaliation, making him yelp. He mouthed his neck and left his own mark on the skin before lining his cock against his hole, rubbing it with his head.

“Wang Yibo, stop being a tease and put it in.”

“So impatient,” Yibo murmured against his lips. He plunged his tongue in his mouth and pushed in, swallowing the sound Xiao Zhan let out at the penetration. He forced his body to start slow, letting the older adjust, when Xiao Zhan started rolling his hips for more friction, Yibo started fucking him for real.

“Yibo! Ah! Ah! Fuck! Harder! Baobei, fuck me harder!”

Yibo—worried he won’t be able to last long with how loud and dirty Xiao Zhan was being—grabbed him by the back of his head and forced his lips to meet his, silencing his moans as he was forced to accommodate the younger’s tongue in his mouth. Yibo grabbed his hips in a bruising grip, fucking harder into him, the sound of it echoing around the room. The squelching sound of his cock fucking into the tight hole making Yibo delirious with pleasure.

Xiao Zhan forced his face away from the younger to scream in pleasure. Nails raking against the skin of Yibo’s back and biceps as he tried to hold on for the wild ride. His own hips moving deliciously with Yibo’s.

Yibo groaned at the heat engulfing him, without the barrier, he could feel every scrape of Xiao Zhan’s walls against his dick. “Zhan-ge. You feel amazing. You’re sucking my cock in, ge. Am I fucking you good?”

“Yes! Yes! Oh, fuck! Yes, Yibo!”

Xiao Zhan didn’t need to look at the man’s face to know his expression. Yibo could feel his orgasm approaching, he fucked harder and faster into the abused hole of his partner, changing his angle to hit his prostate with every thrust, determined to make him come first.

Xiao Zhan let out piercing cry as he came untouched, ribbons of come splattering against his chest, some even managing to land on Yibo’s. He whimpered as Yibo continued fucking him, oversensitivity crawling all over his body.

“Yibo...”

After three more thrusts, Yibo exploded inside him, his body shuddering in pleasure as Xiao Zhan’s hole milked him.

Xiao Zhan forced his body up and wrapped his arms around Yibo’s neck, meeting his lips in a sweet kiss, so in contrast with everything they’ve done. Yibo hummed against his lips, jolting slightly when his cock slipped out. He pulled back, watching his come drip out off Xiao Zhan’s hole, spreading it around his fluttering

Xiao Zhan forced his body up and wrapped his arms around Yibo’s neck, meeting his lips in a sweet kiss, so in contrast with everything they’ve done. Yibo hummed against his lips, jolting slightly when his cock slipped out. He pulled back, watching his come drip out off Xiao Zhan’s hole, spreading it around the fluttering hole.

Xiao Zhan hissed and slapped his shoulder. “Stop it.”

Yibo grinned boyishly, pecking the pouting lips before pressing their forehead together. “So... my place or yours?”

Xiao Zhan raised an eyebrow, amused. “Hmm...”

Yibo pinched his hips, pouting slightly when the man just giggled. “Ge,” he did not whine. “Round two, your place or mine?”

“Ah~ the power of youth.” Xiao Zhan leaned back and braced himself on his elbows, smirking when the younger ran his eyes up and down his body hungrily.

“You’re not that much older than me,” Yibo pointed out.

“What year are you?”

“97.”

Xiao Zhan titled his head thoughtfully, thighs rubbing absentmindedly against Yibo’s hips. “I’m 91.”

Yibo’s eyes almost bugged out of his head. “What!?”

“I slept with someone 6 years my junior,” Xiao Zhan bemoaned.

Yibo glared at him, he leaned down and pressed their lips in a rough kiss, nipping at his lower lip before pulling away. “I just fucked your brains out. Don’t you dare use our age gap as an excuse.”

Xiao Zhan was going to tease him for being so serious, but he saw real worry behind the man’s eyes. He wrapped Yibo’s arms around his body and kissed him soundly. “Wang Yibo,” he murmured against his lips, “what do you want?”

“You.”

“For one night?” Xiao Zhan asked, pulling back to stare at his eyes.

Yibo’s brows furrowed, “No.”

“Fuck buddy?”

“No.”

“Then what?”

Yibo did not like the neutral look on his face. He knew what he wanted from the man since the first time he saw him, it was time to let him know. “Xiao Zhan, be my boyfriend.”

Xiao Zhan’s eyes widened, “Huh?”

“Be my boyfriend. I want you exclusively, I want to keep fucking you raw and I want you to fuck me raw. I’m a healthy 21-year-old man so I expect a lot fucking in our relationship.”

Xiao Zhan continued to stare at him. Yibo waited for him to process his words, running a hand up and down his back in a soothing manner.

“Ok...”

Yibo perked up.

“Ok... boyfriend... exclusive... got it.”

“And lots of fucking,” the little shit reminded, earning him a slap on the shoulder.

“Wang Yibo, are you human!?”

Yibo pulled him in a kiss, swallowing his indignant squawk and wrapping his arms around him tightly.

“Gege, your place or mine?” Yibo asked again when they pulled apart.

Xiao Zhan sighed in fond exasperation. “Do you have food I can cook for breakfast tomorrow?”

Yibo grinned at the implication. “None.”

Xiao Zhan rolled his eyes, “Of course. My place.”

“Let’s go then.” Yibo pecked his lips one last time before pulling away.

“Oh! I almost forgot. I’m clean too.”

Yibo gave him an unimpressed look for the late assurance. Xiao Zhan grinned sheepishly.


End file.
